


Freckles

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (tm), F/M, Fluffy, I literally love them, Insecure Pidge | Katie Holt, Punk, Space Mom Allura (Voltron), as cotton candy, energy, freckles hehe, heheehehehee, hidge, i wish i had freckles tbh, lol, matchmaker allura, not recommended for those who are lactose intolerant, punks, so cheesy, team punk, vld hidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: Thanks to Allura, Hunk discovers something new about his best friend.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a nod to this comic I made a while ago on my tumblr (with some slight altercations): https://queenscene2.tumblr.com/post/613405571449815040/when-you-find-out-your-best-friend-has-hot-legs

Allura gasped. “Ah! This is perfect!” Pidge grimaced as she saw Allura pull out a green, short, strapless dress from her humongous closet. “It’s too short on me, but it will fit you just perfectly!” Tonight was the first annual galaxy alliance ball, and the castle was abuzz from all the excitement for the prestigious event.

Pidge, however, was not really looking forward to the evening. Allura was so excited to finally have another girl to dress up with, but this really wasn’t Pidge’s style. Her worst nightmare had come true when Allura pulled out that strapless dress.

“Hell no! I am _not_ wearing that.” Pidge snapped. She crossed her arms. Allura looked crestfallen. She just _had_ to convince Pidge to wear this dress. “Why not?” she asked. Pidge didn’t answer. “I just…don’t like wearing dresses.”

That was a lie. She _loved_ wearing dresses. She loved the feeling of her legs being free and running around with reckless abandon. Her mother used to yell at her every time she would go out and run around barefoot and get the bottom of her nice sundress all muddy. No, the _real_ truth was…

Her body.

Like any girl, Pidge was really self-conscious about her body. She would look at herself in the mirror in the bathroom staring at herself, cursing her small frame and her small breasts. She was not fond of her stature. The boys in school would say how they could play soccer on her chest, since it was so flat.

But the worst part about her?

The freckles.

Small brown dots plagued her shoulders, her face, and her arms, and even some parts of her chest as well. She felt comfortable wearing her brother’s old clothes and covering herself up. It was some kind of security blanket for her. She had concluded that _nobody_ would _ever_ love her because of them. Because of those ugly, revolting dots all over her skin.

“Oh, it’s only for one night!” Allura insisted. “I’ll get you all dolled up. You’ll look unrecognizable!” she pushed the dress into Pidge’s tiny hands. Pidge looked at the clock near Allura’s bedside. She was running out of time.

“Fine.” She said. She took the dress with a huff and walked into Allura’s bathroom. Pidge cringed as she saw herself in the dress in the mirror. The dress was a dark green, puffy, baby doll style with sparkles all over the top and the tule skirt.

The skirt sat too high above her knee, and the top rested just below her collarbone. Her body was showing a lot more than she would have liked. She sighed. _I guess this will have to do. It’s only for one night, anyways._

She glanced at her shoulder. Those stupid freckles were haunting her. _Maybe I can ask for a shawl._ She walked out to show Allura.

Allura squealed when she saw her. “Oh I love it! You look beautiful!” She said. Pidge covered up her shoulders with her hands. “I don’t like it. I don’t like how my arms are…showing.” Allura cocked her head. “How come?”

Pidge looked away. “The…freckles.” She said quietly. She dropped her hands to show Allura. Allura took a good look at Pidge’s shoulders and walked over to her. She enveloped her in a hug. “Oh, Pidge!” she said. She finally understood. “You are beautiful regardless of your freckles!”

She let go and put her hands on her shoulders. “If anyone _tells_ you that you are ugly because of them, then they are simply _wankers_! Those freckles are what make you, you!” She suddenly got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Besides, I’m sure there is someone out there who would love your body just as much as they already love you.”

Pidge gave her a slight quizzical look. She wasn’t sure what she meant by that. Nevertheless, she gave Allura a small smile. There was some foreign confidence that had suddenly came over her when Allura complimented her. Maybe she really didn’t need to wear a shawl. “Thanks, Allura.” She said. Allura grabbed her hands. “Now come! Let me do your hair and makeup!” She said, and guided her to sit in front of her vanity.

~

Meanwhile, the boys were standing around waiting for the girls to be done. Hunk was especially nervous for some reason, but he wasn’t sure why.

“I don’t know about _you_ guys, but I’m going to dance with _all_ the hot ladies.” Lance bragged. He had his hair all gelled to perfection. “Who said that they would _want_ to dance with you?” Keith sneered. “Not sure if the ladies would want to dance with someone who put on too much of Calvin Klein’s Euphoria for men.”

“At least girls talk to me! Probably because I don’t have a stupid mullet like yours!” Lance retorted.

“Guys, please. Let’s be on our best behavior tonight.” Shiro admonished. “We owe it to Allura to be civil after all she’s done for us.”

“Of course, Shiro. _I’ll_ be on my best behavior.” Keith said. “Not sure about _some_ people.” Lance stuck his tongue out at him.

After a good while of Lance fighting with Keith, and Hunk standing there nervously fidgeting around, Allura finally walked out of her room. Lance wolf whistled when he saw his crush walk out in her evening dress. Hunk looked for Pidge.

Allura was beaming. “Gentlemen, may I present to you: the lovely Miss Pidge Gunderson!” She motioned for Pidge to walk out.

Pidge obeyed reluctantly, and all the eyes in the room widened. Allura curled her hair so tight, that she had Shirley Temple like curls. She had ditched the eyeglasses and put on contact lenses that Allura had, a secret that she never knew about the princess. She wore matching kitten heels and sported a smokey eye look with hints of green. Her hunter green dress sparkled whenever she took a step.

“…How do I look?” she asked bashfully. Keith, Lance and Shiro all started talking at once. “Damn Pidge, you look super hot!” Lance exclaimed. He was liking what he was seeing for sure. “Cool.” Keith said grinning.

Shiro smiled down at her. “You look great. Just like a princess!” he said.

Hunk felt like his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. He gulped as he studied all of the curves that he never noticed Pidge had. He gulped as he drank in the sight of her curvy legs. Have they always been like that? He felt his face go warm and the heat rise up from his neck. He was sweating bullets.

But the part that got him was her bare upper body. It looked as if someone sprinkled cinnamon on her creamy skin. She was like a beautiful work of art. _Her skin_. _Her body._ Hunk was feeling and thinking things that he never thought he would about his best friend.

Hunk yelped as he hid his face in his hands. Lance looked over at him. “Dude are you okay?” he asked slightly concerned for his wellbeing. Hunk gulped. “No.” he murmured truthfully. His response was muted by his hands. It suddenly dawned on Lance as he saw Hunk’s red ears. He gave Allura a knowing smirk, which she gave right back to him.

“Well, shall we head to the ballroom? Coran is there already with the guests.” Allura said. The three guys nodded and walked with Allura out of the hallway, leaving Hunk and Pidge behind.

Hunk was eerily silent as he and Pidge walked to the ballroom on the other side of the castle. Pidge was slightly hurt that Hunk didn’t compliment her when she walked out of the room. Did she look _that_ bad that her best friend just couldn’t have the heart to say anything to her?

Hunk, meanwhile, was torturing himself in his own brain. _Those lips…God I could kiss those lips. I bet they taste sweeter than honey…and that skin. She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Stop it, Hunk! You can’t think of her that way! She’s your best friend!_ He cursed himself for thinking those thoughts.

From the angle he was in, he accidently caught a glimpse at her chest region when he looked down at her. He whimpered quietly. She was killing him. “Hunk? Is everything alright?” Pidge asked. Hunk didn’t answer. He was too busy staring at the floor. “Hunk?” she asked again. His head shot up. “FINE! Fine! I’m fine…just fine. Just dandy!” He said too emphatically. He gave her a fake smile.

Pidge gave him a concerned look. “You sure? You seem…off today.” She said. “Yep.” was all he said. He was afraid that he might say something he would regret. The two reached the ballroom and walked in. The party had already started. Lance already had his arms around some random alien girls, and Keith already made a beeline to one of the dark corners to watch the party from.

Shiro and Allura were walking around and talking to important looking people, which left Pidge and Hunk.

Pidge looked up at Hunk. “Ummm…so I’ll see you later?” she said. _No. Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me._ He thought. Hunk found himself nodding, however, his head disobeying his brain. Before he could protest, Pidge had left his side.

~

Hunk had hung around the food table most of the night, strategizing how he could get over these thoughts about his best friend that keep haunting his brain. He found himself inadvertently looking around for Pidge. Part of him wanted to just lay it all out on the table. He’s been feeling these feelings for a while, but the intensity of how he felt for her didn’t really come to light until tonight.

 _I’m gonna do it. I gotta!_ Hunk thought. He stuffed another foreign looking food in his face. _Or wait! I can’t! She’ll hate me and things will just be weird._ This debate with himself was starting to get to him.

“Anything good here?” He heard an all too familiar voice say. Hunk jumped and saw that Pidge was smiling up at him. “I saw you stuffing that green and purple stuff in your mouth several times tonight. Is it good?” she asked.

Hunk smiled back. He pulled the collar of his shirt with his finger. The room suddenly got super hot again. “Uh, yeah!” he said, relaxing a little. “I…really like the taste.” Pidge’s honey eyes sparkled as she grabbed one. She hummed happily. “Mmm! You’re right! It is delicious!”

Hunk smiled as the two ate food and laughed. He kept stealing glances of Pidge in that dress, but at least he felt more comfortable.

He was snapped back to reality when he felt a tug on his suit sleeve. “Hey, let’s get out of here. This place sucks!” Pidge said giggling. She took his hand in hers, which made him blush. Her hand was so perfectly tiny. Hunk nodded and the two walked back to the lounge.

The two sat down next to each other on the couch. Pidge flung her heels off in an unladylike and careless manner. She tucked her feet underneath her and turned to Hunk. “So, what did you think of the party?” she asked.

Hunk didn’t answer. Instead, he did something that Pidge never thought he would _ever_ do to her. He leaned in and caught Pidge’s lips with his own, putting a hand on her lower back. He was right. Her lips _did_ taste sweeter than honey. It was a sensation he always dreamed of, but never thought would become a reality.

Wait.

What the hell was he doing?!

He suddenly jerked back and looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. His face was bright red. Pidge’s face matched his.

“Oh…oh no.” Hunk said. Tears swelled up in his eyes. He buried his face in his hands. “I-I’m so sorry! I just—I’ve ruined e-everything didn’t I?” he was trembling.

Pidge was still trying to process what just happened. _Did he just…?_ she thought. She touched her lips with her fingertips. She still felt the sensation of Hunk’s lips on hers.

That kiss…it’s like if she was shocked with thousands of bolts of lightning. Her heart rate picked up. She suddenly saw Hunk in a way she never saw him before. Has he always been that handsome? She blushed. “I—” she started, not sure what she was going to say next. He cut her off. “I’m sorry, Pidge! I just I thought that…and you…you look so beautiful tonight. I-I’m so sorry.” He was crying.

 _Beautiful? Like this?_ She looked down at her shoulders and covered them with her hands. “Yes. Beautiful. Like that.” Hunk said softly. For a second, she started freaking out and wondered how Hunk read her thoughts, until she realized that she subconsciously said them out loud.

She tucked a strand of her styled hair behind her ear. “You…really think I’m beautiful?” she asked. She felt her heart swell. She looked up and gave Hunk a little smile. “Freckles and all?” Hunk sniffled. “Freckles and all.” He echoed back. He looked down at her bashfully.

Pidge smiled bigger. She suddenly decided that from that moment forward, she would show her freckled skin as much as she could, since the only person that ever mattered to her loved them so much.

Now it was Pidge’s turn to kiss him. She stood on her knees and grabbed his face, smashing her lips into his. Hunk didn’t really process what was happening at first, but he eventually started to kiss back. Hunk had put his big hands on her small, exposed arms. His skin on hers just felt so right. What a wonderful mistake he had made.

They parted and smiled at each other. “This… has definitely been a great night.” Pidge said. “I’m just so glad you feel the same. I…love you, Pidge.” Hunk said smiling. “I love you too.” Pidge replied immediately. She pulled him in by his suit jacket to kiss him again.

Unbeknownst to them, Allura was watching from the doorway, silently cheering from the sight before her. Her plan had worked.

**Author's Note:**

> HAI THERE
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one. I really loved writing it. Pidge is such a mood, honestly. But really though, you all are beautiful in your own way and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! :3
> 
> Allura is all of us tbh. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Queenscene2
> 
> PS: Take a shot whenever you read the word "skin" lmaoooo


End file.
